Cielo Sintetico
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Aleister Crowley desea crear un paraíso artificial, para ello planea liberar un arma infernal, a menos que alguien se lo impida
1. Chapter 1

**Bien esta es una historia que se me ocurrio derrepente, esta mas o menos inspirado en un fic anterior que hice de zero no tsukaima pero no me digne a subirlo hasta hace poco, yo no soy dueño de nada excepto por los personajes que yo cree, actualisare cuando pueda pero no garantizo nada, en fin lean y comenten.**

* * *

**La ciudad de la ciencia**

En la ciudad academia siempre se pueden encontrar los últimos avances en la tecnología, siendo famosa por sus espers, que aunque no son exclusivos de esta ciudad si son los más poderosos del mundo, la ciudad se mantiene limpia gracias a grandes cantidades de robots limpiadores, los hospitales cuentan con la máxima tecnología y es capaz de curar enfermedades que el resto del mundo no, en esta ciudad se encuentra el Endimión, el único elevador espacial en existencia, muy parecido a una ridículamente alta torre.

Sin embargo todos estos avances tecnológicos no vienen sin un lado oscuro, la ciudad academia desarrolla las armas más letales del mundo, esta es la historia acerca de una de esas armas.

Son las 4 am y unos destellos eléctricos estallaron a una altura de 15 000 pies en la zona norte de una isla perteneciente a Australia, del destello surgió un jet supersónico a una velocidad aproximada de Mach 4 y enrumbo con rumbo norte, en unos cuantos minutos estuvo sobrevolando ciudad academia, en este momento el jet activo su sistema de sigilo y camuflaje óptico y así invisible al ojo y al radar aterrizo de manera vertical en una losa deportiva del distrito 18 uno de los más pobres en ciudad academia.

Del avión descendieron dos figuras, una de ellas femenina, pequeña, y bastante veloz; la otra masculina gruesa de un andar más pesado. Una vez que los dos tripulantes hubieron bajado el avión volvió a despegar y se perdió en la noche.

-departure completed, starting in three hours. –dijo la pequeña mujer atreves de su comunicador.

-odio los aviones militares, creo se me comprimieron las piernas. –se quejó el más grande estirándose. -¿qué hora es Hyoka?

-ehhh… -la chica rebusco en todos sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su celular. –son la 4 y media oniichan.

-¡bien! Tenemos tres horas, vamos a darle una pequeña visita a Touma, quiero ver su cara de fukoda a las cuatro de la mañana. –dijo riéndose con la idea.

-¡Oniichan! Recuerda que no debemos entrar en contacto con ellos. –le reclamo la pequeña chica.

-aaa-buuuu-rriiii-daaaaaa. –puso una cara de meme y colgó sus brazos en decepción. –si hicimos todo el viaje hasta acá lo menos deberíamos divertirnos por un rato, ¡vamos a estar atascados acá durante dos semanas!

-no. –dijo de la forma más estricta posible. –Ahora vamos a buscar un sitio más agradable, me da miedo este lugar.

El chico contuvo una risa, su querida hermana una nivel 5 a pocos pasos del nivel 6 y tenía miedo de estar en un distrito marginal, era algo irónico.

…

Al cabo de unas horas en la biblioteca de la escuela Tokidawai, Misaka Mikoto estaba tratando de resolver unas molestas integrales que hasta ahora después de una hora de trabajo no había podido resolver.

-arrgg! ¡Al diablo! –cerro su libro de un golpe y se paró con la intención de irse

Shhhh

Misaka se sonrojo y en vez de hacer la salida dramática que estaba pensando salió con la cabeza gacha un poco avergonzada. Mientras iba saliendo le llamo la atención la cara de su koujai que estaba revisando un grueso fajo de papeles sellados en una mesa con una cara de molestia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kuroko?

-ah, onee-sama, no, no vengas, onee-sama, información clasificada, no civiles, aléjese, keep out, rester à l'écart, 避ける…

Todos los intentos de Kuroko por alejar a Misaka resultaron fútiles.

-ehhh, ¿Qué es esto? –dijo la castaña mientras le arrebataba los papeles a la de coletas. –¿robo de tecnología militar? ¿Qué haces con esto?

-ay onee-sama, alguien se robó un avión prototipo y se infiltro en ciudad academia, ahora esto es trabajo de Judgement, así que los civiles deben mantenerse al margen, ¿entendiste onee-sama?

-sabes que no lo voy a hacer. –dijo sonriendo, llevaba algún tiempo sin entrometerse en un caso sin meterse en los trabajos del judgement, sus últimas aventuras habían estado relacionadas todas con salvar a sus hermanas así que quizás entrometerse en esto sería divertido. –aun así, esto no es más apropiado para el anti-skill que para el judgement.

-sí, normalmente, pero el anti-skill está ocupado más ocupado tratando de encontrar el laboratorio al que le robaron el prototipo, y también donde se encuentra por que volvió a despegar…

-entonces ¿Qué haces?

-el avión dejo dos infiltrados en la ciudad. –le paso una imagen de una cámara de seguridad que capto la escena. –tenemos que averiguar quiénes son. Ahg… esto es tan cansado y yo que quería aprovechar la tarde para disfrutar una cita romántica con mi onee-sama.

-nunca va a ocurrir Kuroko, ya búscate un hombre. –le dijo Mikoto un tanto molesta a su compañera de habitación.

-ahhh! Onee-sama, como puedes decir algo así, yo jamás haría algo así con un Neanderthal de esos.

…

En cierta escuela preparatoria Touma, Tchimikado y Aogami sostenían un intenso debate acerca de uno de los temas más importante de la ciudad academia de los últimos días, cual escuela tenía el mejor uniforme femenino de invierno. Touma defendía fervientemente que el mejor era el de Tokidawai, recordaba perfectamente que esa tarde biri-biri empezaría a acosarlo con el asunto del juego de castigo, y que posiblemente después de 30 minutos estaría harto de ver uniformes de Tokidawai pero aun así tenía que defender que era el mejor.

-naa, te equivocas kami-yan, el mejor uniforme es el de la escuela de maid nya˜

-Solo porque esta hay Maika, sargento sis-com, yo digo que el mejor es de la academia Youkai. –dijo Aogami. –y no digas nada kami-yan, tu defiendes Tokidawai porque hay esta tu tsundere ojou-sama.

-no sé de qué estás hablando.

-claro, nya˜.

-fukoda. –suspiro rendido.

…

-hay esta. –el chico que bajo del avión esa mañana se encontraba ahora agazapado detrás de unas masetas, ahora con mejor luz se podía distinguir su aspecto, posiblemente unos 17 años, cabello castaño con un corte militar, ojos de color acero, una chaqueta azul con placas que imitaban los trajes especiales de los equipos Swat un pelo blanco y pantalones negros. El joven reia con sus propios pensamientos mientras espiaba a la chica de secundaria reuniéndose con sus amigas. –bien creo que es buen momento.

Misaka estaba al lado de Kuroko y acababan de reunirse con sus dos amigas, solo tenían un rato dentro de media hora empezarían los trabajos del judgement, así que estaban hablando de que podían hacer en ese tiempo, en ese momento Misaka sintió que le agarraban el trasero, una obvia violación del tratado de no agresión que había logrado establecer con Kuroko después de mucha negociación así que se enfadó, dio unos brinquitos en su lugar y le dio una patada voladora a su amiga.

-donde se supone que estas metiendo tu mano. –dijo Misaka indignada.

-¿por qué oneesama? –fue lo último que dijo Kuroko antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Misaka-san, Shirai-san no hiso nada. –dijo Uiharu preocupada por su colega.

-yo sentí su mano.

-pero ella estaba sujetando su maleta y… -en ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Satén.

-qué raro, es tu número Misaka-san.

Misaka reviso sus bolcillos pero noto que habían robado su celular mientras satén contestaba. –Alo.

-Satén Ruiko, pásele el celular a Misaka. –le dijo una voz distorsionada por el auricular.

-es para ti.

-ponlo en altavoz Misaka-san. –dijo Uiharu.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces con mi celular? –dijo de forma severa la railgun por el teléfono.

-no soy nadie, Eh secuestrado tu colección de Gekota, si quieres volver a verlos enteros ven al coliseo de la universidad yan-yu a las 3:30

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá está el capítulo 2, la verdad había pensado en suspender este fanfic hasta que saliera el Milagro de Endimión subtitulado, no importa en español o en inglés, pero nada de salir así que cambiare un poco la historia para que o incluya esa torre, léanlo y díganme que opinan**

* * *

-¡libera a mis Gekotas o muere! –grito Misaka lanzando una enorme cantidad de electricidad desde su frente contra el chico vestido de azul.

"¿realmente pensé bien este plan?" se preguntó el chico. -¡los quieres libres, entonces te reto a un duelo!

-¿quieres morir? ¿O acaso no sabes quién soy? Devuélvemelos y listo, si lo haces me asegurare de que te puedan volver a juntar tus partes en el hospital.

-¿significa que aceptas el duelo?

No hubo respuesta, Misaka ataco con todo lo que tenía, el chico era rápido así que lo esquivo, pero el relámpago causo una gran cantidad de daño en las gradas detrás de él.

Lo que había pasado es que después de recibir la extraña llamada llego al celular de satén una fotografía que mostraba toda la colección de gekotas de Misaka en una especie de tubo de cristal en el coliseo, la castaña forzó entonces a Kuroko a que la teletransportace al estadio en cuestión.

Todos en tokiwadai sabían muy bien que meterse con las cosas de Mikoto representaba una pena de muerte, Shirai sintió pena por el idiota.

Misaka volvió a atacar, esta vez el chico no tenía posibilidad de escapar de semejante cantidad de electricidad, pero entonces ocurrió algo que Misaka detesto.

El joven puso su mano frente a él y se plantó en el piso, la descarga golpeo contra su mano y desapareció.

-oye idiota ¿de casualidad tu apellido no será Kamijou?

-jajajaja, estas muy muy cerca pero no, aunque estoy relacionado con él, mi apellido no es ese.

-¿Cómo te llamas entonces?

-mi nombre es Kaitō, si quieres saber mi apellido tendrás que derrotarme.

Mientras Misaka le lanzaba más electricidad al chico, sin mucho éxito llegaron al coliseo Satén y Uiharu, teletransportadas por Kuroko.

-¡Onee-Sama! –dijo Kuroko mientras se disponía a apoyar a su sempai.

-no te metas Kuroko. –le dijo la castaña haciendo que Kuroko se retrasase.

Mikoto levanto grandes cantidades de arena de hierro del suelo, los concentro entonces en un par de cientos de clavos suspendidos en el aire.

-aunque tengas el mismo poder de ese idiota, jamás podrás esquivar tantos ataques a la vez.

-¿en serio crees eso? –dijo en son de mofa el chico castaño, de su frente salto una chispa, el la recogió con su mano y la lanzo contra los clavos, la interacción entre los campos magnéticos de ambos espers hiso que los clavos se desarmasen.

-eh… ¡¿ese era tu truco?! Me hiciste creer que tenías un poder tan molesto como el de ese tonto cuando solo eras un electromaster que estaba absorbiendo mis poderes. –dijo reclamándole al chico castaño.

El chico la miro de forma retadora, como diciendo ¿y qué vas a hacer?

-sabes realmente eso no importa, después de todo, dudo que puedas absorber un railgun. Dijo mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo, rápidamente la disparo sin más.

El chico metió la mano en el bolsillo mientras veía a Misaka preparar su ataque insignia, cuando la chica disparo, el simplemente desapareció de la vista de la chica.

-¿Qué paso? –se preguntó al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡acá arriba! –Misaka levanto la mirada para ver que el chico de pronto esta justo encima suyo, lanzo una descarga contra él otra vez, solo para que volviera a desaparecer de ese sitio y aparecer en otro.

-…eso es ¿teletransportación? -dijo Kuroko impresionada.

-eso… no es posible… dual skill?

Misaka vio que no podría atraparlo con un ataque directo si el chico además de electromaster se teletransportaba, luego averiguaría como era posible ahora solo le importaba derrotarlo.

Lleno el aire de partículas de hierro, no las concentró, trato de usarlas para impedir la teletransportación del chico, si se teletransportaba a cualquier sitio se llenaría de arena el cuerpo y no podría sobrevivir a eso.

El chico respondió, sacando un dispositivo tipo celular de su bolsillo apretó un botón, y de pronto una potente corriente de viento despejo el área de arena.

-¿Qué diablos eres?

-te lo diré, mi poder se llama Mimetic AIM, me permite utilizar cualquier campo AIM con el que entre en contacto para mí mismo, además de que puedo debilitar los poderes de otro esper por el mismo medio.

-esa si es una habilidad molesta, pero la única aerohand aquí es Satén, y como ella neo emite ningún campo AIM, significa que estas usando ese dispositivo como controlador.

-muy buena deducción, ¿ahora que sabes mi punto débil como lo contrarrestaras?

-así. –contesto Misaka, de pronto el celular estallo.

-Me di cuenta de que tenías un par de aparatos electrónicos desde hace un rato, así que los sobrecargue ¡ahora devuélveme mis gekotas!

-todavía no has ganado. –le dijo el joven tranquilamente mientras cargaba una energía rara de color morado en su brazo derecho.

-no creo que sepas que es esto per... ah!

El chico cayó al piso parecía como si estuviese siendo aplastado por alguna fuerza invisible.

-¡me rindo!, ¡me rindo!, ¡Hyoka eso duele ya suéltame!

En ese momento entro una chica de más o menos la misma edad de Misaka con el pelo largo de color negro, un mechón de pelo al lado izquierdo de su cabeza estaba sujeto por una liguita y (saben que no sé cómo describirlo, solo miren el cabello de Kazakiri Hyoka) llevaba un short marrón, un polo anaranjado con la imagen de gekota estampada una casaquita de jean azul que llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura y unos guantes de un material grueso sin dedos.

-¡lo siento por mi hermano mayor! –dijo la chica yendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el chico caído. – ¡es realmente un idiota!

Misaka ya no le estaba prestando atención, sus ojos habían caído en la camiseta de la chica que acababa de aparecer, y sus ojos se habían convertido en un par de corazones.

-¿me estas escuchando?

-… ah, sí, sí, solo que me devuelva mis Gekotas

-ya oíste hermano.

-sí, sí, solo suéltame.

De pronto el chico sintió como la fuerza que lo presionaba contra el piso desapareció, entonces el saco el otro dispositivo que llevaba en su bolsillo, y apretando un botón emergió del suelo un tubo que contenía los gekotas.

-en serio, tenías que hacer todo esto.

-me gusta el dramatismo.

-serás idiota. –dijo la chica mientras cogía al chico por el cuello de la chaqueta y se elevaba en el aire arrastrando al chico.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de ocurrir aquí? –se preguntó Misaka.

…

-2:30…me va a matar. –corría Touma con dirección al Seven Mist

Touma no era masoquista, ir a encontrarse con biri-biri en esta situación iba fuertemente contra su sentido de supervivencia, pero si no se presentaba entonces luego sería peor, Kamijou-san no deseaba ni siquiera imaginar que es lo que le pasaría después, las mordidas de hierro de Índex no podrían compararse con su posterior castigo.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro no vio a la chica que estaba buscando, eso no le gusto, si ella ya se había ido estaba muerto. Miro al celular.

-3:00, dos horas tarde, es obvio que ya se fue. –entonces Touma se dispuso para retirarse, en el momento que se dispuso a abandonar sintió un escalofrió como si alguien lo estuviese vigilando por la espalda.

Touma se dio la vuelta, logro ver a alguien con un traje que parecía de cosplay de color amarillo escabulléndose entre la multitud.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Su instinto le indico que la persona que le estaba vigilando representaría una amenaza más adelante así que decidió ir a buscarla y averiguar que estaba pasando, su instinto de supervivencia funcionaba de forma muy selectiva y tenía que reconocerlo.

Siguió al sujeto durante bastante distancia antes de que el doblase en una esquina, cuando Touma llego vio que se trataba de una encrucijada, acababa de perder al sujeto.

Touma saco una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanzo al aire, cara derecha, sello izquierda, y considerando mi suerte hare todo lo contrario. Se dijo.

Cuando vio el resultado era sello, así que debía ir a la izquierda, pero escogió la derecha cuando estaba entrando a ese pasillo escucho algo que no esperaba.

-¡Oí vago, donde se supone que te estas escurriendo! –la voz de Misaka Mikoto justo detrás de él.

-fukoda. –suspiro quedamente.

…

-Uiharu ¿encontraste algo?

-todavía nada Shirai-san, el Mimetic AIM ni siquiera esta registrado como un poder esper, lo más parecido que pude encontrar es el AIM Stalker y solo una persona lo tiene, pero es chica.

-¿en cuánto a su identidad?

-hice una búsqueda cruzada, Kaito, Hyoka, Kamijou, hay más de 10000 resultados, estoy revisando más a fondo, pero por lo que he visto no hay ninguna relación.

-parece que es un callejos sin salida.

-¿tu encontrase algo Shirai-san?

-sí, de echo es algo bastante interesante. –dijo Kuroko conectando un USB a la computadora de Uiharu.

-durante la pelea yo grabe algunas partes, y mira lo que encontré al hacer un análisis de Biométricos.

-¡cuadran!

-sí, no es como si fuera imposible encontrar a otras dos personas con las mismas medidas corporales, pero por lo que parece esos dos son los que se bajaron del avión robado esta madrugada.

-entonces, debería ser lógico que no estén en la base de datos, son infiltrados en la ciudad.

-sí, lo cual nos deja un problema, los programas de desarrollo esper de los otros países no han logrado producir nada más que un nivel dos, ese chico era por lo menos un nivel 4, posiblemente nivel 5.

-¿crees que se trata de un programa esper encubierto?

-sí, mejor no pensar mucho en eso, por ahora. ¿Sabes cuál era el modelo del avión robado?

-no era exactamente un avión… era algo así como un transportador espacial hibrido, es el que van a usar para transportar a la gente desde la estación espacial internacional hasta la cúspide del elevador espacial Endimión.

-esto se está poniendo muy complicado.

-tienes razón Shirai-san… por cierto, no crees que el chico, Kaitō, se parecía bastante a Misaka-san.

-estas imaginando cosas Uiharu.

…

En el edificio sin ventanas Aleister Crowley estaba flotando boca abajo en un gigantesco tubo de líquido, siempre era igual, en un momento Tsuchimicado "ingreso" a la sala en que se encontraba el hombre.

-supongo que ya debes saber esto, pero un miembro del asiento a la derecha de dios ingreso a tu ciudad.

-sí, ya lo sabía, tus servicios como espía están volviéndose poco eficiente últimamente Motoharu-san, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

-¿Por qué la dejaste entrar? Además están esos dos, sabes, esparcir el rumor de que han robado uno de los vehículos más avanzados del mundo es la tarea de otra clase de espía.

Los labios de Aleister se curvaron levemente hacia abajo, pero como estaba suspendido de cabeza parecía que estaban hacia arriba, le molestaban esos dos intrusos, no iban según sus planes y no podía rastrearlos.

-sabes que, tal vez todavía tengo un trabajo para ti antes de tus vacaciones.

-eh… ¿Cuál será?

-busca a esos intrusos, quiero que averigües todo sobre ellos.

-ah? Acaso hay algo que el gran Aleister Cromwell no sabe nya –dijo burlándose Tsuchimicado.

-solo hazlo

Tsuchimicado entonces se retiró, Aleister Crowley quedo flotando en el tubo profundamente disgustado.

-quizás sea tiempo de acelerar los planes. –dijo, de pronto algo le resulto extremadamente chistoso.

El mago más poderos del mundo empezó a reír en silencio, en una pequeña pantalla frente a él se podía ver al desafortunado poseedor del imagine breaker siendo arrastrado de un lado a otro por la Railgun #3.

-disfruta tu cita, Kamijou Touma.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Aquí tienen el capítulo dos, si alguien sabe cómo puedo conseguir Endimión no Kiseki, la película o el manga en español o inglés por favor díganmelo.**

**Como siempre dejen comentarios.**

**Adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el capítulo 3, este capítulo me resulto bastante difícil de escribir ya que debido al momento en la historia en que ocurre involucra muchas líneas de acción paralela, ahora viene una pelea de niveles 5, Crowley me va a odiar, posiblemente venga y me mate después de esto, si no vuelvo a actualizar, ya saben a quién acusar.**

**Confrontación**

Crowley estaba cada vez más y más furioso, su cara ya no mostraba más esa expresión neutra que siempre tenía, en lugar de ella tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la quijada tensa, su mirada era de una frustración increíble, frente a él se desplegaba un mapa de la ciudad académica, tenía más bien el aspecto de los mini mapas en los videojuegos de estrategia, amplias zonas de la ciudad estaba siendo marcadas de color, acompañado de eso iban apareciendo cada vez más y más notificaciones de error, había una ventana compuesta que mostraba video en vivo, no era video de las cámaras de seguridad repartidas por toda ciudad academia, tampoco era video obtenido por satélite, la verdadera fuente de estas imágenes eran uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la ciudad, el underline, y que le permitían a Aleister actuar como el mayor voyeur del mundo, manteniendo vigilancia contante sobre sus valiosos experimentos, como le gustaba pensar de los estudiantes.

En un momento que desvió la mirada del mapa hacia una de las pantallas, vio un interesante informe proveniente del Judgement, al parecer uno de sus agentes, Shirai Kuroko, la chica que podría utilizar posteriormente como guía al edificio sin ventanas si es que Musugime no se recuperaba del golpe que le había dado Acelerador, había sido capaz de grabar en video el rostro de los dos sujetos que esa mañana habían ingresado a la ciudad.

-¡grandioso!, contacten a SCHOOL e ITEM, quiero sus cabezas. –dijo Crowley con una rabia inesperada.

Pronto, el lado oscuro de ciudad académica recibió la petición.

-¿Qué?

…

No, no pienso tomar ese trabajo

…

-¡ayer nomas tuvimos un trabajo!, digas lo que digas no puedo sobre exigir a mi equipo.

…

-… bueno eso ya es algo pero…

…

-trato echo.

Mugino cerró su celular, semejante trabajo no aparecía todos los días, la verdad no parecía algo tan difícil, pero el cliente parecía muy interesado en esta ocasión.

-muy bien chicas prepárense, tenemos una nueva misión.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeé?! –se quejó Frenda, las chicas de ITEM estaba estaban en una piscina, gastando cómodamente las ganancias de un complicado asesinato, Tachicubo estaba flotando boca abajo así que no escucho lo que Mugino acababa de decir.

-pero eso es súper cansado Mugino san, no es para nada tu estilo. –dijo Kinuhata.

-además, ¿no podemos disfrutar un poco?, ya casi se acabaron los días soleados, luego va a hacer mucho frio para piscinas. –tratando de convencer a la Meltdowner.

-tal vez, pero la recompensa es algo que no podemos ignorar, aunque no me interese el dinero a mí.

-¿Cuánto es la recompensa? –dijo Frenda apareciendo inmediatamente estrellas en sus ojos.

-un millón…

-va, eso es menos de lo que nos pagaron por la última misión.

En la frente de Mugino apareció una vena, un escalofrió atravesó a Frenda por completo, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a Mugino.

…por persona, aunque creo que para ti será menos en esta ocasión. –termino Mugino con voz enojada.

-¿Cuál es la súper misión?

-encontrar a estos dos. –respondió Mugino mostrándole las imágenes a las chicas. –y eliminarlos.

-¿alguna especificación?

-nada, solo una idea general, y cuando digo general es geeneeraal de dónde encontrarlos, en cuanto a sus capacidades, solo dicen que tienen capacidades complicadas.

-¿a qué te súper refieres con complicadas?

-no lo sé, complicadas, pero tenemos que hacer el encargo en las próximas 72 horas, por cada hora que nos ahorremos además serán 10000 más.

-10000 yenes por hora, ¿Qué tan súper desesperado puede estar el cliente?

-mucho, porque no son Yenes, son Dólares.

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? –se levantó Frenda de un brinco, ya estaba yendo a los casilleros para cambiarse de ropa cuando noto algo.

-eh? ¿Tachicubo no ha estado flotando por demasiado tiempo?

Tachicubo estaba flotando de forma inerte sobre la superficie de la piscina.

-¡AHHHHH! –Las tres chicas se asustaron, más por preocupación por su compañera sino por preocupación por el dinero.

* * *

Kamijou Touma, el desafortunado poseedor del imagine breaker se las acaba de arreglar para que Misaka Mikoto le perdonase, por el momento, con suerte no tendría más problemas.

-Aun así, pegar un dibujo con mi cara en uno de esos juegos para golpear, ¿Qué tanto me odia realmente biri-biri? –se preguntó en voz baja.

–"no podría ser más como su versión chibi, después de todo son la misma persona, algo terrible debió ocurrirle para cambiar su personalidad" –pensó preocupado por la castaña.

-eh? ¿Touma estas escuchándome?

Índex estaba caminando al lado de Touma, ella había ido a buscarlo al quedarse de hambre y en el camino se encontró con cierto muchacho albino, a Touma por algún motivo la descripción del chico le sonaba de algún lado pero en ese momento no podía hacer la conexión.

-como te iba diciendo, el si es alguien verdaderamente considerado, hasta me dio esto cuando estaba ocupado buscando a una niña perdida. –dijo índex sacando unos pañuelos descartables del bolsillo de su túnica.

De pronto la chica se quedó mirando fijamente al envoltorio y salió corriendo.

-oye índex ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-el chico pálido quizás tenga problemas sin esta comodidad moderna, tengo que devolvérselo. –dijo Índex sin parar en su carrera, pronto ya había desaparecido de la vista de Touma.

-esa Índex, acaba de aparecer y se pierde nuevamente. –el chico de pelo puntiagudo apunto a la salida más cercana del centro comercial subterráneo, al llegar a la superficie vio que afuera estaba lloviendo, debían ser más o menos las 6:30 de la tarde pero ya estaba oscuro.

-Índex no tiene paraguas… -el chico echo a correr en una dirección aleatoria, donde esperaba encontrar a la monja, mientras tanto, él era observado desde el otro lado de la avenida.

-está a punto de comenzar, ¿deberíamos intervenir?

-para nada, lo más probable es que Crowley ya haya enviado alguien a eliminarnos, si detenemos a Ventó, le estaríamos haciendo un favor, por ahora deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro para observar donde no lastimemos a ningún civil.

-lo dices de un modo tan simple, al menos deberíamos evacuar a los habitantes de ese edificio, cuando Acelerador lo arroje, no sabemos cuántos terminaran heridos, o peor.

-si en cierta forma tienes razón, pero debemos reducir el efecto de nuestra presencia lo más posible.

-si quisieras reducir los efectos de nuestra intervención no estarías destruyendo el Underline Hyoka. –dijo el chico al ver saltar una chispa al lado de su hermana.

-tampoco voy a dejar que ese viejo verde me esté observando oniichan.

Entonces los dos chicos se hundieron en la oscuridad, en ese mismo momento Tsuchimicado estaba andando por el lugar donde el avión robado había aterrizado esa misma madrugada, tenía que buscar alguna pista acerca del paradero de los dos intrusos, cerca de el en un callejón había un grupo de Skill-out fumando y tomando unos tragos, eran bastante ruidosos y eso molestaba al agente doble.

De pronto uno de los chicos se derrumbó, en un principio Tsuchimicado pensó que podría ser por una sobredosis o quizás el joven delincuente había sido abatido por uno de sus compañeros, a el realmente no le importaba y no tenía ninguna intención de entrometerse.

Pero algo no cuadraba todo lo bien que podía, había cierto olor de magia en el aire, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que fuese algo accidental, pero de todos modos tenía que averiguar.

-¡Oyamada-san! ¡Responde, Oyamada, Oyamada!

Uno de los chicos estaba sacudiendo a su compañero, de pronto otro de ellos se derrumbó, entonces los que quedaban se asustaron y salieron corriendo, otro más callo mientras corría, esto definitivamente era algún tipo de conjuro para los ojos del espía.

Tsuchimicado se agacho y puso sus dedos en el cuello del chico que había perdido el conocimiento primero, para su sorpresa, el chico no había sido eliminado por un conjuro normal, pudo sentir una extraña forma de mana, no comun en los magos normales aunque él era incapaz de determinar su naturaleza.

El conjuro en si había actuado rediciendo la capacidad de su sangre para absorber el oxígeno del aire, poniendo en coma inducido por asfixia, era una técnica sumamente precisa, atacaba selectivamente a los sujetos, lo más probable es que fuera activada por algún tipo de emoción, tenía que estar atento, para no ser víctima del mismo conjuro, de momento abandonar la investigación de los intrusos era lo más inteligente.

-el asiento a la derecha de dios, deben estar aquí para comenzar la tercera guerra mundial. La pregunta es ¿los dos intrusos están relacionados con esto o no?

Se mordió un dedo, siguió por el callejón para poder investigar.

* * *

En un edificio el distrito 7 en el séptimo piso, había un restaurante de bastantes estrellas, en este restaurante se encontraban dos personas que no debían estar hay.

Uno de ellos era un joven de 17 años con el pelo corto de color avellana.

La otra era una niña de 14 de cabello negro largo.

Ambos estaban discutiendo, los comensales alrededor los estaban mirando con molestia, después de todo nadie quiere que haya gente gritando mientras uno come ¿verdad?

En un momento el chico pareció cansarse de la pelea, con un rápido movimiento de la mano, una bola de fuego apareció en su mano derecha, la bola de fuego golpe a la chica mandándola a volar.

Una mujer grito, pronto los comensales empezaron a huir del restaurante, nadie se preocupó por la chica que parecía estar en llamas, completamente quieta dando la impresión de ya estar muerta.

El chico empezó a reír de modo psicópata en ese momento y empezó a arrojar bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, milagrosamente no golpeo a nadie con estos ataques pero si prendió fuego al piso 7, las alarmas empezaron a sonar y los aspersores anti incendios empezaron a rociar, pero en este punto, ya no tenía sentido, era como tratar de apagar un incendio forestal soplándole.

El anti-skill fue alertado, Yomikawa Aiho era la agente más cercana, sin embargo en este momento era demasiado ocupado para poder atender ese llamado.

Tres miembros de la junta de directores acababan de ser asesinados, el anti-skill estaba soberanamente sobrepasado, adicionalmente había un grupo para militar estaba atacando un hospital cercano.

-esto es demasiado-yan. –dijo la mujer apretando los dientes.

De vuelta en el edificio.

-parece que ya todos se fueron, ¿no es así Oniichan? –dijo la chica que hace un momento se había estado quemando, su ropa estaba levemente chamuscada pero nada más.

-sí, los espantamos a todos.

-¿te gusta usar este plan verdad?

-si, en condiciones normales no podría ni soñar con derrotarte después de todo Hyoka.

-bueno, bueno. Ahora deberíamos irnos, este edificio volara por los aires de un momento a otro.

-¿alguna vez has arrojado un edificio?

La chica entonces se quedó pensando en esa imagen.

Cuando se disponían a retirarse del edificio, sintieron que alguien estaba detrás de ellos.

-¿así que ustedes dos son los intrusos de la ciudad academia? No esperaba que fueran tan fáciles de encontrar.

El que dijo esto fue Kakine Teitoku.

-¿tú eres el numero 2 verdad? Es un gusto. –dijo Kaito poniéndose serio repentinamente.

-valla, me estoy haciendo famoso me llamo Kakine Teitoku, ahora que se los dije podrían presentarse, no me gusta eliminar personas sin nombre.

-jeje, bueno tienes razón, tienes razón, es lo justo que conozcas nuestros nombres. Yo soy Misaka Kaito y ella es mi hermana Misaka Hyoka, mucho gusto.

-¿Misaka? ¿Son algo de la tercera?

-sí, somos parientes cercanos.

-bueno, esto pone las cosas más interesantes, hace tiempo que quería probar la fuerza del As de Tokidawai, ahora va a tener un motivo de venir a buscarme.

-Kakine Teitoku, te recomiendo que no saques conclusiones adelantadas, puede que te decepciones. –dijo Hyoka levantando la mano en dirección hacia Dark matter. -ademas que ella no nos conoce todavia. -dijo en voz mas baja.

A su alrededor Kakine pudo ver muchas chispas en el aire, lo que sea que hubiera esa chica fue muy preciso por que una de las chispas salto justo en la punta de su nariz pero no logro tocarlo, ¿ella se estaba luciendo?

-te estarás preguntando que acabo de hacer ¿verdad? –dijo la chica con voz calmada, Kakine estaba interesado pero puso una expresión de no importarle nada.

–veras, Aleister Crowley no solo mantiene la vigilancia sobre esta ciudad mediante las cámaras de seguridad y las imágenes satelitales, además de eso existe una gran red de información en esta ciudad, millones y millones de insignificantes robots espías con aspecto parecido al de bacterias, estos robots le informan todo lo que pasa a Crowley, además de que sospecho de que las usa para mirar bajo las faldas de las chicas, por eso los estoy destruyendo.

Un efecto como si la luz, no, más bien el espacio mismo se torciera, creando un efecto de lupa, lo que se veía través de esta lupa era un pequeño robot, era redondo y tenía tres cilios saliendo de cada extremo, varios ojos le daban vista de 360° y era de un color plateado.

-estos están todos conectados entre sí formando la underline, a mí la verdad no me gustan los espías, así que los estuve destruyendo. –mientras decía esto el robot empezó a comprimirse sobre sí mismo, pronto quedo convertido en un punto y luego exploto, la explosión se vio como una pequeña chispa en el aire, la lupa desapareció inmediatamente después de eso.

-esa es una información muy interesante, entonces debió ser el mismo Crowley el que nos contrató.

-sí, no le gusta que haya gente que no puede controlar.

-bueno, entonces solucionare su dolor de cabeza y le sacare todo el dinero que tenga.

Mientras que decía esto a sus espaldas se formaron varias lanzas de un material que no podía ser descrito, este material como el nombre del joven lo indicaba, era materia oscura.

* * *

Crowley estaba mirando a una de las ventanas desplegadas frente a él, era la primera vez que los dos intrusos de la ciudad se dejaban grabar por la underline, sin embargo el audio había sido demasiado deteriorado como para saber los nombres de los dos chicos.

La conversación duro un poco, la imagen aumento de tamaño descomunalmente, aparentemente había sido puedo dentro de algún aumento, cuando la cámara se enfocó nuevamente, los tres que estaban hay estaban mirando fijamente hacia la cámara, Crowley no pudo evitar pensar que la chica podía verlo.

De un momento a otro la imagen desapareció siendo remplazada por un anuncio rojo de error, eso fue todo un desafío a su poder, y no se saldría con su gusto.

-bajar el nivel de restricción a dos, preparen la activación de las 7 puertas del falso trono. –dijo Cromwell con voz neutra.

-los requisitos de activación no se completan. –le contesto una voz mecánica.

-¡he dicho que preparen las 7 puertas maldición! –grito enfurecido.

* * *

En cierto edificio del distrito 7 se realizaba una gran batalla, dos de los que estaban combatiendo eran niveles 5 y uno de ellos tenía un poder que no podía ser medido.

Normalmente con estos combatientes el edificio debía haber sido destruido pero por algún motivo misterioso no solamente no había sufrido ningún daño externo, sino que ni siquiera se escuchaba desde fuera.

Kakine tenía sus alas totalmente desplegadas, concentro la luz a través de ella y el disparo como si fuera un láser contra la chica de 14 años, la luz no la toco en lugar de eso la rodeo y golpeo detrás de ella.

En ese momento algo ocurrió justo detrás de él, un contenedor de basura se comprimió y exploto, la explosión era lo suficiente mente fuerte para arrojarlo 100 metros de distancia, pero no avanzo ni siquiera 15 antes de ser detenido por el joven de ropa azul, quien se teletransportó justo detrás de él y le dio una patada mandándolo de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

Claro que él estaba completamente ileso, un capullo de materia oscura lo protegía de recibir cualquier daño.

-aparentemente los ataques indirectos no funcionan con ustedes, pero nadie puede resistir un ataque con materia oscura. –dijo mientras estiraba sus alas formando lanzas y arrojándolas otra vez contra la chica.

"No importa qué tipo de poder tengas, mi materia oscura es algo que no existe en este mundo hasta que yo lo creo así que no existe contra ataque contra él, ni siquiera Acelerador podría hacerlo" –pensó mientras sus alas se acercaban a la chica que no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Pero antes de darle el piso se desmorono como si de pronto el peso de la chica hubiera aumentado desconmensuradamente.

La chica callo los 7 pisos, y quedo levitando a leve distancia del piso, si no hubiera invertido sus poderes en el último momento se habría hundido también los tres niveles del sótano y varios metros más del subsuelo.

Kakine decenio detrás de ella, su hermano se quedó arriba mirando como si fuera el teatro romano.

-¿Cuál es tu poder? –pregunto el chico sin poder entender lo dispersos que habían estado mostrándose.

-¿Por qué te lo diría?

-no sé, es algo raro.

-te lo diré, un regalo de consolación por tu derrota.

-tsch

-mi poder se llama _elemental forcé, _me permite controlar las cuatro fuerzas fundamentales del universo; gravedad, electromagnetismo, nuclear fuerte y débil.

-eso no es posible, un multi-skill deberías tener el cerebro frito.

-no es así porque en realidad las cuatro fuerzas son solo uno que funciona de formas diferentes.

Mientras conversaban Kakine repitió su anterior ataque, pero en lugar de darle, alrededor de la chica se formó una especie de burbuja, cuando la burbuja se completó la chica desapareció apareciendo justo de tras de Kakine de forma casi instantánea.

-viaje Warp. –tuerzo el espacio tiempo de tal modo que puedo mover todo el universo mientras me quedo quieta, útil ¿verdad?

Kakine pensó. "qué diablos es esta chica" mientras atacaba nuevamente pero esta vez sus alas se hundieron en el piso enterrándose varios metros, el mismo Kakine cayó al suelo.

-La materia es una forma de materia que no existe en esta dimensión, normalmente esto impide la formulación de teoremas para su manipulación, pero ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por que la gravedad esa fuerza más debí de las 4?

El chico no respondió.

-El motivo es que la gravedad es la única fuerza que puede expandirse por todas las dimensiones afectando todas las formas de materia, por eso yo puedo derrotarte, porque puedo controlar tu control.

-no… me… interesan… esas… tonterías. –dijo mientras luchaba contra la fuerza que lo aplastaba.

Entonces algo cambio, sintieron como si fuera un temblor, el edificio completo fue levantado y arrojado en otra dirección.

-me había olvidado completamente de esto. –dijo Kaito mientras cambiaba su poder por uno que le permitiera sobrevivir al edificio derrumbándose.

Cuando el edificio finalmente se detuvo y las ruinas y el polvo se disiparon vieron algo que estaba ocurriendo afuera.

Había un cráter en el suelo, en el fondo y con la lengua afuera Hyoka, Kazakiri Hyoka estaba en modo FUZE las alas como filamentos que brotaban de su espalda formaban una cúpula sobre toda la ciudad.

Pero algo no iba como se suponía que debía ir.

Las alas no estaban libres como se suponía, sino que estaban sujetas por una especie de líneas de fuerza, en 7 grupos e iban hacia los extremos de la ciudad, a posiciones determinadas en la muralla de la misma.

-las puertas… las puertas del falso trono. –trago saliva. –esto todavía no debería ocurrir, esto… está mal.

Miro a su hermana con ojos preocupados.

Su hermana le respondió con los mismos.

Crowley había echo una jugada que ellos no esperaban y ahora verían el infierno.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Lean y comenten cualquier crítica o sugerencia, ya saben, serán muy bienvenidas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, a toda mi gente de la selva (peruana, no sé si se celebra en otro país) feliz fiesta de san Juan, maldita sea lima, ¿Por qué se les habrá ocurrido a los españoles fundar esta ciudad en un lugar tan horrible? Cualquier otro lugar del Perú seria magnifica pero no.**

**En fin, ya basta de renegar de lima. Lean, coman juanes y comenten.**

* * *

**Masivo Despertar.**

Las luces que generaban las alas de FUZE Kazakiri daban la impresión de que estaba amaneciendo, pese a ser cerca de las 9 de la noche, a partir de las alas empezaba a caer fragmentos del poder formándose como copos de nieve la imagen era hermosa pese a los terribles efectos que estaba teniendo sobre el mundo.

Sin embargo todo esto le importaba un comino a Acelerador, lo único que ocupaba su mente era salvar a esa mocosa, y de paso hacer pedacitos al hijo de puta Kihara.

El chico albino se descolgó de la azotea del edificio donde retenían a Last Order, el llevaba un rifle de asalto SIG-CG550 sin mira telescópica.

Este rifle era un modelo de líneas simples y elegantes, y para lo que le interesaba a Acelerador era un buen bastón y una buena arma.

Atravesó el vidrio de la habitación, rápidamente antes de tener los dos pies en el suelo el albino apunto su rifle contra uno de los Dog Hound y jalo el gatillo, la bala atravesó por el visor de su casco y se incrusto en su cráneo, luego Acelerador se dio la vuelta e intento dispararle a Kihara mientras gritaba ¡Kihara-kun! Pero este jalo a otro de los Dog Hound y lo uso como escudo.

Luego el investigador puso una mano en su espalda y de ahí saco una granada, que sin ninguna fuerza la arrojo contra Acelerador, el la pateo así mataron a los últimos dos mercenarios.

Entonces Kihara se arrojó con el puño apretado contra su antiguo alumno y…

Por otro lado, Tsuchimicado estaba parado en una azotea también, pero en el distrito 22, desde hay podía ver en toda su extensión las alas cubriendo el cielo, pese a ser un espía le quedaba suficiente amor por la humanidad para preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando.

-"maldito Crowley, ¿piensa causar un Ángel Fall?" –se dijo el chico.

Pensaba dirigirse hacia el epicentro del fenómeno y utilizar algún conjuro poderoso para destruir el círculo mágico, o cual fuera el método que tubo ese anciano mago para invocar al ángel.

Pero algo lo detuvo, pudo ver líneas de luz de un color difuso partiendo de 7 puntos diferentes de la muralla que rodeaba ciudad académica.

Entonces llego una terrible idea a su mente, la ciudad académica estaba rodeada por una muralla perfectamente circular y sus principales avenidas formaban un trazado geométrico especial, distintos conceptos mágicos estaban representados en esta figura.

Eran 7 la fuentes de luz que ahora estaban enlazando las alas del ángel, también eran 7 los niveles 5, el 7 es el número de la perfección, la unión de 3 que representa a dios y el cuatro que representa al hombre.

Adicionalmente las turbinas de viento podían estar actuando como objetos espirituales representando al viento, que es el atributo principal de los ángeles, el Endimión en construcción representaba a la torre de babel, el lugar en el que el hombre por primera vez se revelo contra dios, diversas otros aspectos de la ciudad, coincidían con el trazado de un gigantesco círculo mágico.

-¿Cómo las cábalas mágicas no pudieron ver esto antes? –dijo mientras se, mordía un dedo y tomaba rumbo hacia la luz que partía de la muralla más cercana.

El mejor modo de destruir un círculo mágico de un tamaño demasiado grande como para borrarlo completo es destruir uno de sus vértices e interrumpir la circulación de mana, para ello tenía que destruir por lo menos un pequeño fragmente de la muralla, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo pero lo haría.

Touma estaba en el puente de hierro, llamo al número que le había contestado la última vez, le había dicho que se encontrarían en ese lugar pero no lo veía en ningún lado.

-alo, alo.

En un momento empezó a sonar una grabación.

-jajaja, idiota, realmente fuiste a donde te dije, no necesito tu ayuda seas quien seas vete a tu casa y no te etas en cosas que no puedes manejar. –la grabación termino

-¡maldita sea! –dijo Touma escuchando por el teléfono.

Las alas que cubrían el cielo captaron la atención de Touma en ese momento.

-¡Kazakiri! –el chico no podía hacer nada para ayudar a la niña, entonces lo único que quedaba era ir a buscar a Kazakiri y ayudarla, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera la salvaría.

Mientras tanto en el epicentro del desastre, Kakine había desaparecido de la vista, Hyoka (no el ángel sino la otra) sin embargo seguía combatiendo, porque las lanzas que Dark matter había creado se habían fundido convirtiéndose en una especie de arañas gigantes que la estaban atacando.

-oniichan, encárgate de las puertas. –dijo la chica mientras despachaba a una de las arañas solo para ver cómo se regeneraba.

El chico solo le dio una mirada de confirmación, apretando un botón en el dispositivo que utilizaba para cambiar sus poderes, escogió control de vectores.

Dio un pequeño brinco y cambiando la orientación y el valor de los vectores salió a una extrema velocidad.

La chica de pelo negro vio como desaparecía su hermano, cuando de pronto por la espalda, sintió una gran sed de sangre.

Ionizando el aire a su alrededor, la chica creo un campo electromagnético defensivo, contra este campo choco un rayo de electrones modificados.

-Atom Breaker, el poder de la cuarta nivel 5 Mugino Shizuri, Meltdowner. –dijo la chica.

-Estas muy informada. –le contesto la cuarta más fuerte, mientras le disparaba cada vez más y más rayos, Hyoka podía contrarrestar los ataques pero no por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento por la espalda volvió a levantarse Kakine para atacarla nuevamente con sus alas.

Índex vio las alas del ángel mientras corría, algo en su interior le dijo que era Hyoka, no tenía como demostrarlo pero lo sabía. Mientras corría por una extrañamente silenciosa avenida de ciudad academia se cruzó con Misaka Mikoto, pero escogió ignorarla, la verdad no le agradaba la pelo corto.

-oí, oí, no me ignores ¿Qué está pasando?

-es Hyoka, ella está en problemas.

-¿Hyoka? ¿De que estas habl… -en ese momento Touma llego por otra avenida corriendo hacia el mismo sitio que índex.

-¡Touma!

…

Kaito estaba "corriendo" por decirlo de algún modo hacia la muralla exterior de la ciudad, de pronto vio acercarse hacia él un par de pequeños misiles.

No podía esquivarlos ni tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, en lugar de eso redirigió el poder de vectorial para protegerse, los misiles hicieron impacto dejando una nube de humo.

-Jujuy, ¡le di! –dijo Frenda con una voz infantil al ver la explosión. Pero cuando el humo se disipo vio al chico hay parado como si nada.

-¿no le hiso nada?

-bueno, ya sabíamos que tenía un poder súper problemático.

-aun así Kinuhata, eso se vio espantosamente parecido al control de vectores de Acelerador.

-no digas esas cosas súper terribles Tachicubo.

Las tres miembros de ITEM estaban reunidas frente a él, lo que significaba definitivamente que su hermano estaba enfrentándose a Mugino y a Kakine al mismo tiempo, de un momento a otro también llegaría Ventó, tenía que despachar rápido a estas tres y volver a ayudarla.

El chico castaño se arrojó contra las tres chicas, primero contra Kinuhata, ella tenía un poder que le permitía reunir el nitrógeno del aire y utilizarlo como un escudo o para golpear, ella empuño y fue hacia el para golpearlo, sus puños se encontraron en el camino, al principio parecía que los poderes se anularían mutuamente y así fue, pero Kaito era físicamente mucho más fuerte, por lo que Kinuhata se rompió la mano.

El chico entonces la cogió de la muñeca, y le dio un par de golpes en la espalda, estos golpes estaban dirigidos a los puntos de presión, la chica cayó al suelo, sus músculos habían perdido todo el tono y aunque todavía estaba consiente no podía seguir peleando.

Frenda al ver caer a su amiga soltó un chillido.

-¡Estoy bien, pero este tipo ataca a los nervios! -les grito Kinuhata desde el suelo.

-bien, saben mi truco.

Frenda ni siquiera pensaría en disparar en esta situación, y peleando mano a mano contra un oponente tan bueno como el chico estaría perdida, así que todo quedaba en las manos de Tachicubo.

La chica de cabello negro ya se había tomado el Body Clear, era una droga especial sin la cual no podía activar sus poderes, sus ojos se habían vuelto vacíos y miraba fijamente hacia el chico.

-¿ya analízate su poder?

-si… -la chica trago saliva. –no puedo hacer nada al respecto, su poder es prácticamente el mismo que el mío.

Cuando dijo eso el chico ya estaba frente a ella.

-exacto, entonces no puedes copiarlo y vencerme.

…

La batalla entre los niveles 5 continuaba, extrañamente Mugino y Kakine parecían haber hecho una alianza y estaban luchando juntos contra Hyoka.

La chica hacia explotar pedazos de hierro para atacar a los otros, y aumentaba la gravedad por zonas para intentar detenerlos, pero ellos ya habían aprendido a esquivar los ataques.

Mientras varios rayos del Meltdowner intentaban hacer blanco en Misaka Hyoka sintieron un gran pulso de energía proveniente de Kazakiri Hyoka, un fuerte viento casi tumba a los que estaban cerca, el sonido de trompetas que provenía del ángel sintético era atemorizante.

En su interior los niveles 5 sintieron un repentino incremento de poder; a Acelerador se había acabado el tiempo de su poder esper, en ese momento solo era un bulto inerte siendo golpeado por Kihara, de pronto, algo se activó dentro de él, alas blancas surgieron de su espalda, estas alas hacían todos los cálculos que normalmente tenía que realizar utilizando la conexión con la red Misaka y aun mayor, el chico miro a Kihara que a su vez lo miraba sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué carajos eres mocoso?! ¿Una especie de ángel?

-¿a quién le llamas ángel? ¡Yo soy un auténtico monstruo!

Dos torbellinos de materia oscura surgieron de la espalda de Acelerador, justo debajo de las alas blancas, y se mesclaron para formar un gigantesco torbellino que lanzó a volar a Kihara Amata hasta el espacio exterior, reduciéndolo a cenizas en el proceso.

Luego se volteo para ver como la monja de hábito blanco cantaba una especie de cantico gregoriano, de su cuerpo surgía luz, sabía que debía dejarla terminar, ella salvaría a Last Orden.

Por otra parte Misaka estaba combatiendo a los mercenarios que atacaban ciudad academia, ella vio una fuerte luz como un misil saliendo disparada por la ventana de un edificio mientras escuchaba el sonido por el celular (si estaba con el celular al oído mientras combatía a los mercenarios), en ese momento el poder extra le invadió, no sabía que era pero no importaba, su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad, golpeo a un camión en el que venían refuerzos con un rayo que cayó del cielo, podía sentir las ondas cerebrales de todos los humanos que la rodeaban, era una capacidad que nunca antes había tenido, eso la sorprendió, pudo sentir el miedo de los que la veían, entonces miro a un lado, ella estaba parada al lado de una ventana en la que se refleja su imagen, su aspecto era como el que se esperaría de uno de los encuentros entre Zeus y una mortal, ¿quizás su madre había…?

Por otro lado la batalla entre los tres nivel 5 estaba llegando a su final, Kakine se había vuelto completamente blanco, y sus alas se habían extendido increíblemente, una parte de sus alas habían amarrado a Hyoka, por otro lado, Mugino estaba volando sobre ambos, a ella le habían crecido alas también pero eran verdes con aspecto de hojas completamente hechas de luz, ella reunió bastante poder junto, y lo lanzo contra la chica, según sus cálculos era el equivalente de una pequeña bomba atómica toda reunida en un área de tan solo tres metros cuadrados, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera su escudo, no podía sobrevivir a eso.

A Hyoka no le habían crecido apéndices extra, sin embargo estaba cubierta por luz anaranjada, luces como ceniza incandescente surgían de ella y un sonido crepitante la acompañaba, si alguien hubiera tenido un medidor de radioactividad habría descubierto que estaba ardiendo, mucho más allá de lo que cualquier organismo viviente podían soportar.

El ataque de la Meltdowner la golpeo de lleno, formándose una perfecta esfera sobre ella, por otro lado, Ventó del frente acababa de llegar al campo de batalla, y estaba realmente impresionada, era mucho más allá de lo que ella podría llegar a hacer, posiblemente ni siquiera Fiagma podría lograr algo así.

Pudo ver como debajo de la esfera de luz verde se formaba un anillo de luz naranja, el anillo se levantó sujetando en sus límites al Meltdowner, como una membrana de jabón en los resortes que los niños utilizan para hacer burbujas.

Debajo Hyoka estaba perfectamente intacta, ella reunió un poco del aura que la rodeaba en un dedo y lo lanzo contra la membrana, esta distorsionó el ataque golpeando a Kakine y Mugino simultáneamente, sacándolos de combate.

-" ¡estas son las monstruosidades que la ciencia crea, tengo que destruir a ese ángel para detener esto!" –pensó y sacando su maso del castigo divino lanzo un ataque contra la chica en el centro del cráter.

Touma ya estaba a tan solo un par de cuadras del centro del desastre, incluso podía ver como se estaba librando una batalla en el lugar que él tendría que detener, él estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, pero de pronto un gran dolor en su brazo derecho lo detuvo, miro a su mano para ver que se había puesto pálida como si no le llegara sangre, sus uñas se habían vuelto azules, había venas saltadas y el hormigueo de un adormecimiento, el sacudió su brazo durante un rato mientras trataba de controlar el dolor.

…

Tsuchimicado estaba preparando los requisitos para su conjuro de destrucción, ya tenía la pistola y solo necesitaba la bala, estaba sufriendo mucho daño debido al conjuro, era mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, el conjuro a escala de toda la ciudad estaba estropeando el flujo de mana y cualquiera que hiciese magia en ese momento seria lastimado.

Mientras pensaba en que usar como la bala ya que el ángel no le serviría un idiota salió de ningún lado corriendo muy rápido, salto a varios metros de la pared de la ciudad alcanzando una altura muy considerable, cerro el puño y lo extendió pensando en golpear la pared, si era un esper poderoso, podría derrumbarla en condiciones normales, pero la pared estaba protegida por un conjuro.

El chico cayó al piso con el brazo roto, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, había logrado causarle una grieta a la pared, entonces los amarres de las alas del ángel empezaron a replegarse, con las alas todavía amarradas a él.

En el epicentro, Kamijou ya había logrado contener el dolor o más bien este se había disipado aunque el adormecimiento continuaba, el llego al centro para ver en la lamentable condición a Hyoka (ángel)

-¡Kazakiri! –grito corriendo hacia la chica, pero fue tacleado por una chica con el mismo peinado de Hyoka pero con una cara parecida a la de Misaka.

-¿qué %$& $& haces? –le grito a la chica preparándose para enfrentarla.

-no puedes tocarla le dijo la chica.

Entonces otra cosa empezó a ocurrir, de pronto parecía qué el ángel estaba gritando, aunque el sonido de campanas y trompetas era lo único que se escuchaba.

Sus alas estaban siendo jaladas llego al punto que la tensión no pudo soportarla, se vio como si una sombra de la chica, o como si su alma fuera arrancada de ella y su cuerpo, ya normal, cayó al piso.

Entonces Hyoka (intrusa) corrió hacia Hyoka (ángel) acompañada por Touma, al llegar ahí la chica se agacho y puso su mano sobre el ángel, de pronto su cara cambio, apretó los dientes y murmuro por lo bajo "ese maldito lo logro"

-¡Kazakiri! ¡Kazakiri ¿me oyes?!

-no te oye Touma, esta inconsciente. –dijo la otra chica.

Entonces Touma miro a la chica, ella lo había llamado por su nombre lo que significaba que lo conocía, pero él no podía recordarla, nuevamente maldijo su pérdida de memoria.

Como si hubiera leído su mente la chica se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-no es culpa de tu amnesia, todavía no me conoces.

-qué alivio, alto ¿Cómo sabes de mi amnesia?

-acá no es seguro explicártelo, ayúdame a cargarla, tenemos que ir a un lugar más seguro.

-si la toco…

No termino por que la chica soltó una risita. –ahora ella es una humana normal. –dijo cogiendo la mano de Touma y poniéndola sobre el pecho de Kazakiri, ganando el sonrojo de Kamijou.

-¿y el resto?

-ellos son los malos, además, solo los noquee, despertaran en un momento.

Para un observador casual, parecería que el desastre ya había terminado, pero en realidad acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Que tal, no sé qué tal me quedo, demasiados saltos de un lugar a otro, se me ocurrió interesante crear las condiciones para que Touma y Hyoka (ángel) pudieran tocarse el uno al otro, es una mejor pareja que Misaka, Índex, Itsuwa o la que sea no creen, aun así ya muchos deben haberse hecho un teoría de quienes son los dos intrusos de apellido Misaka.**

**A por cierto estoy al tanto de que Acelerador utilizo una escopeta para eliminar al Dog Hound pero decidí cambiarlo por un rifle, no es un gran cambio pero en fin.**

* * *

-Todo esta listo, Kamijou Touma, ahora todo depende de ti, llego la hora de que te liberes del imagine breaker. –dijo riendo Aleister Crowley mientras observaba toda la escena desde una cámara escondida.

* * *

**Ahora si se acabó el capítulo, dejen reviews o yo, Lord Arthas les hare una visita y se convertirán en soldados zombis de mi ejército, a aquel que deje review le invitare un Juane como los hacen en mi tierra.**

**Adiós**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los derechos de To Aru Majutsu no Índex me pertenecen, esto está hecho para lucrar así que los que están escribiendo otros fanfics tienen que pagarme, vivan con eso.**

**Broma obviamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**De Dioses y Hombres**

Hyoka y Touma, este último cargando a la inconsciente Kazakiri en sus brazos, avanzaban rápidamente por la ciudad a oscuras, era pasado medianoche y había un apagón a gran escala en toda la ciudad, estaban haciendo carreras cortas y ocultándose al estilo militar, Touma no sabía dónde estaba siendo llevado, pero si quería entender que es lo que estaba pasando tenía que seguir a la chica que tenía en frente.

-llegamos. –dijo la chica indicando a la dirección de la casa de Kamijou.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi casa?

La chica solo lo miro con cara de acertijo.

Una vez adentro Touma deposito a la chica que llevaba en brazos en la cama de Índex, ni siquiera probo la luz, de pronto vio saltar muchas chispas por todo el departamento.

Alumbrándose con su celular la chica empezó a revisar dentro de uno de los cajones de la cocina pregunto. -¿tienes velas?

-no en ciudad academia difícil… espera, creo que Índex tenía una de esas velas, ¿Cómo era? ¿Consagradas? –respondió mientras empezaba a revisar uno de los cajones buscando las velas.

-¡aaaah! ¡No! –le dijo la chica jalándolo e interponiéndose. –si tocas algo consagrado…

-tienes razón, Índex se molestaría.

-es mucho peor que eso.

-¿de qué hablas?

-primero pongo algo de luz y te explico.

…un poco antes…

Kaito había ido corriendo como buen idiota a destruir la muralla, él estaba usando una copia del poder de Acelerador, salto y empuño, cambiando la dirección de los vectores de su puño preparo un golpe, normalmente con ese golpe habría dejado un cráter enorme en el suelo, pero cuando estaba a unos 20 centímetros de la muralla sintió una fuerza que lo rechazaba.

"que idiota, está protegido por magia" pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía arrepentirse del golpe que acababa de dar.

Kaito sintió sus huesos rompiéndose, no sintió ningún dolor, solo se sentía como un completo idiota, mientras caía al piso pudo ver que había logrado hacerle una grita a la muralla, no afectaría en nada, ese maldito de Crowley lo había pensado en todo, hasta Acelerador no podría haber hecho nada.

No podía ver su propia cara, pero si lo hubiese hecho notaria que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

Tsuchimicado lo vio caer al piso, no sabía por qué le parecía familiar el joven que había atacado la muralla, pero no podía ayudarlo, tenía que acabar el conjuro.

No le quedaba otra, tendría que utilizar al mismo ángel como la bala en su conjuro, cuando se dispuso a activar finalmente el circulo de conjuros, la sangre de su cuerpo se reventó el cayó al piso, aun así continuo con el conjuro.

Pero antes de poder terminarlo, fue como si el poder del ángel fuera absorbido por la muralla, desapareciendo el objetivo del conjuro, este dejo d funcionar, la magia se desactivo pero de todos modos Tsuchimicado ya había recibido demasiado daño.

Kaito se levantó entonces del piso y camino hacia Tsuchimicado.

-¿tú también intentabas destruir el conjuro?

-si, quien eres.

-Misaka Kaito.

-..Je, je, je, bueno Kaito-san parece que quedamos como idiotas. –fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de perder el conocimiento.

Kaito estaba parado junto al rubio, lo conocía, aunque él no lo conociera, estaba nadando en una piscina de su propia sangre, dentro de un rato su poder de auto regeneración se activaría, y se levantaría como si nada hubiera pasado para irse a casa.

El mismo tenía que curarse ahora, con su mano izquierda saco el dispositivo en que almacenaba las copias de los campos AIM, empezó a seleccionar el poder de Tsuchimicado, auto regeneración, en ese momento recibió una llamada, el dispositivo tenia forma de celular porque era un celular.

Era su hermana.

-Hyoka, lo lamento, no pude detenerlo.

-…no es… To… refug…

-¿Hyoka? Alo Hyoka, no te entiendo.

Miro al celular, el motivo por el que la llamada se interrumpió era que se había acabado la batería.

Por otro lado, Índex había acabado ya de curar a Last Orden se detuvo, cuando las ultimas notas de la canción dejaron de resonar también el brillo que procedía de ella se apagó, pero no quedaron a oscuras, las alas blancas de Acelerador estaban brillando con una luz blanca, no esto es un error, realmente las alas de Acelerador estaban concentrando la poca luz natural que había para iluminar la habitación.

-... ¿terminaste mocosa?

-si debería estar fuera de peligro ahora, pero de todos modos hay que llevarla al hospital, dejando eso, ¿tu estas bien? Esas alas casi parecen telesmas.

Acelerador miro a las alas que surgían de su espalda, tenía completo control sobre ellas, y estaban realizando los cálculos de una manera mucho mejor de lo que el electrodo de la red Misaka jamás lo había echo, es más incluso superaba a sus propias capacidades antes de recibir ese balazo en la cabeza, por lo que no lo molestaría conservarlas, pero eran tan estereotipadas alas de ángel que le daban un aspecto que podría malinterpretarse como de un chico bueno.

-¿sabes que son estas? –pregunto entonces Acelerador con auténtica curiosidad.

-no puedo estar segura sin hacerles algunas pruebas, pero se parece al poder de un ángel.

-bienes conmigo entonces.

-no tengo que volver donde Touma, no quiero que se preoc…

-no fue una pregunta, vendrás conmigo.

Acelerador cogió a la pequeña clon en un brazo y a la monja de la manga de su túnica y salió del edificio, tendría que saber que era lo que había pasado, y como utilizarlo para arrancarle la cabeza al culpable de todo.

Misaka estaba regresando a casa, no había podido contactar con la monja glotona ni con el idiota, y la verdad era que con nadie, y estaba bastante enojada de que le metieran en una pela y se fueran sin siquiera explicarle que es lo que estaba pasando.

Además de eso estaba el increíble poder que repentinamente había adquirido, en un principio incluso habían brotado alas de su espalda, pero luego se convirtieron líneas como circuitos que subían por sus brazos, a su alrededor se había formado un aura, similar a las imágenes que se hacen del mundo siendo envuelto pos su campo magnético y la estaban orbitando tres esferas metálicas como si fueran satélites alrededor de un planeta.

Después de un rato de intentarlo logro ocultar las manifestaciones físicas de ese poder, aunque este no desaparecería de un modo tan simple.

Estando ya cerca de los dormitorios Tokidawai vio a alguien más en la calle, era el chico con el que había peleado ese mismo día.

-¡oye tú! –grito Misaka lanzándole una descarga al chico.

El chico recibió la descarga de lleno.

-oye ¿ese es el modo de tratar a alguien que está llevando un herido? –le grito el chico desde el suelo, la descarga lo había derribado.

Misaka se acercó, no había visto ningún herido, pero cuando llego vio que al lado del chico castaño estaba ese otro chico rubio que generalmente andaba con Touma.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo la chica apenada al ver lo que había pasado, el rubio estaba muy mal herido.

-nos golpeaste con una descarga.

-no, eso no podría hacerles daño, ¿Qué paso?

-el intento detener la activación de las 7 puertas, y fallo.

-las 7 puertas, ¿te refieres a los pilares de luz de más temprano?

El chico la miro por un momento, en su interior estaba debatiendo consigo mismo si contarle o no, al final contarle gano, después de todo ella estaba involucrada desde el principio y si las cosas se terminaban de descarrilar se acabó.

-sígueme, vamos a mi cuartel general, te lo contare todo.

Unos cuantos minutos después

-¿a esto le llamaste "cuartel general"? –dijo Misaka con desaprobación.

-¿esperabas una guarida de supervillano?

-no, pero…

El cuartel era un departamento de estudiantes, vacío excepto por dos morrales muy llenos tirados en una esquina.

-muy bien –el chico se sentó en el piso. –pregunta lo que quieras, es más fácil de ese modo.

Tsuchimicado estaba en el piso, estaba respirando pesadamente, parecía dormir, la habitación no ofrecía ninguna comodidad, pero eso no importaba.

La chica se sentó frente al castaño, a unos 2 metros de él.

-primera pregunta, ¿Quién eres?

-supongo que esa es una pregunta importante, soy Misaka Kaito

-¿ahora si me vas a explicar que está pasando? –pregunto Touma una vez que la chica de pelo negro había preparado un par de tasas de café. -¿Quién eres?

La chica tomo un largo sorbo de su tasa antes de responder. –soy Misaka Hyoka.

-¿Misaka? ¿Tienes alguna relación Misaka Mikoto?

-la mitad de mi ADN proviene de ti, la otra mitad de Touma. –contesto el chico, esto causo que dolorosos recuerdos regresasen a la cabeza de Mikoto, por un momento, creyó que todo estaba volviendo a empezar.

-eres… el proyecto level 6…

-para nada, me hicieron de la forma normal.

La chica se quedó mirando sin entender esas palabras.

-tu sabes que el viaje en el tiempo es imposible, porque podrías desbaratar tu propia existencia, pero si distorsionas suficiente la continuidad espacio tiempo es posible abrir un canal que comunique entre una dimensión y otra dimensión paralela en un periodo anterior de su historia.

-le dijo a Touma.

-eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-en cierta forma, soy tu hija y la de Mikoto.

Touma ya había perdido cualquier capacidad de ser incrédulo, cuando Tsuchimicado o Stiyl le contaban algo pero de una completa desconocida…

-¿en serio esperas que crea eso? –grito Mikoto molesta, desde su punto de vista el chico estaba jugando con ella, pero estaba terriblemente sonrojada, ¿Cómo si ella fuera a terminar con ese idiota? No, ¡imposible!

-durante el Dahisenhai hiciste que 10032 ocupase tu lugar por que estabas cansada, cuando te infiltraste en la sala de control del Tree Diagram habías preparado un virus de computadora en tu cabeza, si pedían una comprobación delos resultados de la simulación el satélite se autodestruiría, la vez que el AIM….

-basta, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Estas usando el poder de un psíquico?

-ningún psíquico puede leer tu mente ¿o sí? Tu misma me lo contaste.

Mikoto decidió dejar de lado sus sospechas por un momento, era verdad que ningún Psíquico podía leer su mente, al menos la más poderosa normalmente no podría.

Lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué está pasando? Salió simultáneamente de las bocas de Misaka y Touma.

-es complicado, no sé exactamente cómo funciona pero tratare de explicártelo…

Kaito miro en frente de él se encontraba Misaka, ella a estas alturas no conocía nada del lado de la magia, si se lo explicaba tal como era la perdería en las primeras tres palabras, tenía que adaptar la versión para alguien del lado de la ciencia.

Por otro lado, ninguno de los dos estaban totalmente seguros de lo que estaba en marcha, solo tenían el conocimiento básico.

-veras, las alas que viste hace un rato…

-¿las que me crecieron en la espalda?

-no las alas gigantes que cubrieron toda la ciudad.

-se veían mas como cintas.

-lo que sea, provenían de un ser llamado ángel AIM

-um hu… -la chica resoplo un poco, ya la estaban perdiendo

-es igual que el AIM burst que enfrentaste pero mucho mejor logrado, más estable y poderoso, formados por la unión de los campos AIM de todos los Espers de Ciudad Academia. –la estaba recuperando ahora.

-si es como dices, como vincularon los campos AIM sin una red como la del level upper.

-se vinculan a través del distrito del numero imaginario…

-eso es solo una leyenda

-es verdadera, pero eso no importa, la ciudad academia es un –el chico pensó en decir circulo de conjuros pero no. –es una máquina que condensa los campos AIM, cuando el ángel AIM apareció la maquina se activó, robándole sus poderes, aumentando los poderes de todos los niveles 5.

-entonces eso, es… esto. –dijo la chica, liberando nuevamente los poderes que recién había obtenido, las marcas de luz, la especie de aura campo magnético, todo.

-sí, lo que estas experimentando es el despertar, tu estado de máxima liberación, estas al mismo nivel que un ángel AIM ahora.

-ya, pero ¿Qué propósito tiene todo esto? El propósito de la ciudad academia es desarrollar espers entonces por que esperaron tanto en utilizar este recurso.

-el verdadero propósito de la ciudad académica es darle a su fundador el poder semejante al de un dios, la maquina tenía el propósito de crear un poder similar a ese a un cierto sujeto para que luego pudiera Aleister Crowley absorberlo, el darle a los niveles 5 el poder del despertar es un efecto secundario.

-¿Qué y quien es ese sujeto?

-lo conoces muy bien, Kamijou Touma.

Misaka se quedó paralizada, sabía que él no podía ser un sujeto normal como decía ser pero no era para tanto.

-¿Qué es el?

Kaito no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, aquel que purifica a dios y exorciza al demonio, la persona superior a dios, el realmente era especie de criatura supernatural, refrenado por el imagine breaker pero no sabía exactamente que era, claro la chica estaba esperando una explicación y él tenía que inventar algo más o menos convincente.

-él es un gemstone de nivel 6, el imagine breaker, su brazo derecho, es una parte de su poder, que fue reprimido subconscientemente cuando nació porque era demasiado peligrosa para él y para el mundo.

La chica trago saliva. –ese tal Crowley, ¿acaba de robar el poder de un nivel 6?

-lo dudo, lo más probable que la maquina no haya funcionado correctamente.

-¿Por qué?

-porque la maquina está pensada para funcionar en una ciudad con 7 niveles 5, y de momento hay 8.

-me vas a decir que eres un nivel 5.

-¿si fuera un nivel 5 me hubiera roto un brazo? No, la nivel 5 es mi hermana.

Entonces yendo con la hermana.

-el imagine breaker es un sello para tu poder, el propósito de del conjuro a escala de la ciudad fue el romper ese sello, pero de todos modos está muy sobrecargado, sería bueno que evitaras tocar nada que puedas negar o podría completar el proceso.

-si el imagine breaker se rompe, que podría pasar.

-no lo sé, sé que tu verdadera naturaleza tiene algo que ver con los dioses, pero hay algo más ahí una tercera fuente de poder dentro de ti, fuera del imagine breaker y tu verdadera naturaleza, esa tercera fuente de poder es la que Crowley desea.

-si yo tuviera ese poder, no habría sido negado por completo por el imagine breaker.

-no si es demasiado grande, tu poder está copado en un 90-98% que es lo que ocupa tanto espacio si con el restante eres capaz de destruir a un ángel.

Touma no quería decir las palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza, pero tenía que hacerlo. –dioses… o titanes.

-cuando se conversa de dioses y hombres no hay nada seguro.

En el momento en que la chica dijo esto, los dos se sintieron fuertemente sobrecogidos, no eran especialmente creyentes, pero la situación era realmente tensa, y ser alumbrados únicamente por unas velas consagradas no ayudaba mucho.

-uh om om iiia. –dijo despertando Hyoka (ángel después de haber dormido por un par de horas.

-ah, ¡me asustaste!

-¿Kamijou-san? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

-estas en mi departamento, te desmallaste, y que es eso de Kamijou-san, soy Touma.

-¿Cómo llega aquí?

-Touma te cargo todo el camino… no, no te sorprendas, ahora eres una simple humana.

La Hyoka más grande miro a la más pequeña. ¿Quién eres?

-soy Misaka Hyoka, un gusto conocerte en persona.

Hyoka (nivel 5) empezó a revisar entonces unas cosas en una pantalla que tenía, mientras tanto, Touma intento explicarle a Hyoka (ángel) lo que estaba pasando.

-¡lo logre!

-¿Qué lograste?

-conectarme con la Underline, tengo acceso a la red de espionaje de la ciudad, veamos ¿Dónde rayos se metió mi querido hermanito?

-busca a Índex también. –dijo toma al ver que la chica obtenía video en tiempo real de varios rincones de la ciudad.

-no te preocupes por ella de seguro que Acelerador la cuidara bien por ahora.

-¡Acelerador!

-no te asustes, en el fondo es un tío bonachón, bueno bien en el fondo.

-no me convence, ¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

-tu nada, solo evita usar tu poder a toda costa, yo intentare protegerte de lo que venga.

-¿protegerme?

-¿creías que Crowley va a estar contento viendo que su plan fue estropeado y que ni siquiera tenga un premio de consolación? Va a enviar todo lo que tiene para destruir el imagine breaker, y yo tengo que impedirlo.

Por primera vez en su vida Touma se sintió como la damisela en apuros en lugar del caballero de la armadura.

-empezó el sitio. –dijo la chica deteniéndose en una toma de dos figuras acercándose al bloque de departamentos en que se encontraban.

* * *

**¿Después de un periodo tan largo de espera y esto es todo lo que puedo publicar? No es mi culpa, ya el próximo capítulo tendrá más acción, lo juro por la tercera temporada de To Aru**

**Comenten o tal temporada jamás existirá.**


End file.
